


In the Eye of the Beholder

by notjustmom



Series: Towel Day 2019 [4]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: Established Tony Stark/Stephen Strange, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-09 16:40:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18920953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notjustmom/pseuds/notjustmom
Summary: “Beauty doesn't have to be about anything. What's a vase about? What's a sunset or a flower about? What, for that matter, is Mozart's Twenty-third Piano Concerto about?”― Douglas Adams, The Salmon of Doubt





	In the Eye of the Beholder

"Why do you say it?" Stephen asked quietly, when he believed Tony had finally drifted off to sleep.

"What, that you're beautiful?" He didn't open his eyes, but by memory alone, reached over and traced Stephen's full bottom lip. "Because you are. It's just a fact."

"But why does it matter?"

Tony opened his eyes then and sighed. "It doesn't, not really, but I know how you look at yourself in the mirror sometimes, and it's important to me that you know that I think you are beautiful. That's all." He laid his hand against Stephen's too sharp jawline and rumbled, "however, I do think you could use a cheeseburger or two."

"Trying to feed me up, then?" Stephen asked, the beginnings of a rare grin were making their way to his green eyes and all Tony could do was pull him closer and kiss him as if his life depended on it.


End file.
